


Your eyes on me

by Tayash



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Angst, Daily occurrence, Future AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кентаро однажды понимает, что хочет быть рядом всегда, вне зависимости от того, будет Тайга снова видеть или это необратимо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your eyes on me

Кентаро закрывает глаза и упирается ладонями в чуть согнутые в коленях ноги. Светлые волосы растрепались от бега. Он несколько секунд тяжело выдыхает и тут же набирает в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы немного притормозить стучащее от бега сердце. Когда пульс перестаёт бить по вискам, он разгибается и взволнованно кусает нижнюю губу - за поворотом госпиталь, куда он приходит уже на протяжении нескольких месяцев, но каждый раз кажется, будто он тут впервые.

Он шагает по плитке, некогда красивой и ровной, а сейчас расколотой и местами выбитой после налёта, случившегося около десяти лет назад. Почему с тех пор никто не привел её в порядок, он не знает, но предполагает, что из-за страха повторения. Да и лишних денег здесь, в белой (нейтральной) зоне, не бывает. Им и так с трудом удалось отстроить частично разрушенное здание - в новом левом крыле почти никого нет и доступ туда только по специальным пропускам; всех облучённых и тех, кто на длительном лечении, держат в главном корпусе, остальные - в правом крыле, но долго там не задерживаются. Их выписывают почти сразу после пары курсов лечебной терапии.

Его пропускают без вопросов. За несколько месяцев он успевает всем понравиться своим дружелюбием и состраданием к пациентам, но ему важнее всего оказываются слова одного из главных врачей госпиталя, сказавшего, что он "хорошо влияет на некоторых, не давая опускать руки в любой ситуации". Под "некоторыми" он имеет в виду всего одного человека.

 

_Тайга. Мальчишка чуть младше самого Кентаро, худой и высокий, с глазами человека, повидавшего смерть. Кентаро рассказали, что его привезли из серой зоны, буквально вырвав из-под обстрела, тяжелораненого, но живого. Чуть позже оказалось, что он облучённый. Немногим спустя, что из-за этого самого облучения он теряет зрение, и чем больше напрягается, тем быстрее оно садится. Кентаро рассказали, как много месяцев пришлось бороться с его упрямством и нежеланием жить, как тяжело было найти с ним общий язык и заставить поверить в возможное улучшение. Да он и сам помнит, с какой настороженностью и почти неприязнью его встретил Тайга в первый раз._

_Это было в парке неподалеку от госпиталя, куда пациентов выводили на прогулку, подышать свежим воздухом. Кентаро в тот день пришлось делать ужасно большой крюк через две зоны по пути с еженедельных семинаров о военной подготовке из-за какой-то аварии с перекрытием дороги в нужную ему сторону, и он как раз шел мимо, когда увидел оседающего на землю парня. Он помнит тот испуганно-озлобленный взгляд на попытку помочь подняться и искривленные недовольством губы._

_\- Позвать медсестру? Помочь дойти?_

_\- Иди куда шёл, - резко огрызается парень и упрямо отталкивает протянутую руку помощи. Ему плохо так, что мир перед глазами то меркнет, то вспыхивает ослепляющим белым, но он отказывается принимать помощь от того, кто живет в золотой зоне и знает о смерти только по рассказам. Таких выдаёт хорошая одежда, ухоженный вид и практически у каждого второго мутный взгляд сквозь остальных, недостойных их внимания. Но иногда попадаются... другие._

_Тайга никогда не забудет те долгие минуты, когда Кентаро стоял рядом с ним, смотрел с искренним сочувствием и продолжал тянуть ладонь в надежде, что на ней сомкнутся чужие пальцы и помощь будет принята. В конце концов, Тайга сдаётся, хватая его за запястье и поднимаясь на ноги._

_Кентаро усаживает его на свободную деревянную скамейку, спрашивает о самочувствии, предлагает помощь - любую, какую только сможет оказать, и не отпускает ладоней. Тайга тогда замечает, что руки у него теплые, к ним приятно прикасаться, как и чувствовать на себе их прикосновения. Именно с этой встречи начинается их общение, и Кентаро на собственном опыте понимает, как с Тайгой тяжело._

_Он ужасно упрямый, колючий, как только дело доходит до ограничения в чём-либо, пусть даже временно. Он почти не слушает, что ему говорят, делает, что вздумается, забывает про лекарства, но вместе с тем Кентаро кажется, что он в какой-то степени понимает, что Тайга чувствует. И старается минимизировать любые неприятные для него моменты. Когда ему запрещают читать, чтобы как можно дольше сохранить зрение - Ясуи берет эту обязанность на себя. Когда его ограничивают в любимой еде и сладостях - Ясуи берет на себя смелость украдкой и чтобы не во вред, угощать его и видеть счастливую улыбку. В моменты, когда у Тайги нестерпимо, до слёз, начинают болеть глаза и вновь просыпается нежелание жить, Кентаро всегда старается быть рядом. Он уговаривает Тайгу принимать противные лекарства, заставляет есть, чтобы не падать в голодные обмороки, рассказывает ему истории, которых тот никогда не слышал: про бесконечно звездное небо и Млечный путь, про лунную дорожку на озере и мифы о русалках, про голубые поля цветов, будто опрокинутые на землю небеса и много других._

_И Тайга постепенно привыкает к чужим прикосновениям во тьме, когда глаза закрывает черная повязка, к голосу, читающему интересные тексты, а порой и сказки на ночь, под которые так хорошо засыпать. Тайга принимает помощь, когда предлагают и просит о помощи сам, когда не может с чем-то справиться, а это большой шаг по сравнению с тем, каким он был._

_Ему всё реже разрешают снимать повязку и выходить на улицу без сопровождения. А ещё Тайге кажется, что противных лекарств становится всё больше. Его перестают убеждать, что есть шансы на восстановление и просто ничего не отвечают, когда он об этом спрашивает. Единственным спасением становится Кентаро._

_При нём Тайга впервые плачет, горько и надрывно, не желая принимать реальность, в которой он не сможет ничего увидеть. И Кентаро тихо плачет вместе с ним, потому что ему больно - он ничего не может с этим сделать, ничего не может изменить._

_Ему Тайга рассказывает о погибшей много лет назад семье, о друзьях, которых он потерял во время налётов, да и вообще о жизни в серой зоне, где человеческая жизнь ни во что не ставится, где голодаешь,  почти не спишь и с ужасом ждешь очередного налёта, не зная, выживешь в следующие пару часов или нет. Кентаро искренний и верный, Тайга не боится показаться перед ним слабым и говорит всё начистоту. А Кентаро ценит такое к себе доверие и однажды понимает, что хочет быть рядом всегда, вне зависимости от того, будет Тайга снова видеть или это необратимо._

 

            Он тихо входит в палату и прикрывает за собой дверь. Кёмото лежит, закутавшись в одеяло до самого подбородка, а из-за повязки на глазах невозможно понять, спит он или нет.

             - Тайга..., - зовет его Ясуи, но не получает ответа. Тот лишь хмурится и плотнее заворачивается в теплый кокон, вызвав у Кентаро приступ умиления.

            Пока Кёмото спит, Кентаро тихо, чтобы не разбудить, достаёт из сумки пакет с фруктами, заваривает вкусный кофе, принесённый из дома, и выкладывает на тарелку пару любимых пирожных Тайги, купленных по пути. Проходит около получаса, как Кентаро слышит возню за спиной и сонный голос:

             - Давно ты тут? Почему не разбудил?

             - Потому что ты и так плохо спишь в последнее время, - отвечает Ясуи и присаживается рядом, поправляя пару торчащих над повязкой прядей. – Тебя же не заставить, пока меня нет, только если сам не умотаешься до полного бессилья.

             - Что в этом плохого?

             - Плохо то, что я за тебя переживаю, а ты этого не понимаешь.

            Кажется, Тайга обижается. По крайней мере, губы недовольно изгибаются, и он шумно выдыхает, а Кентаро снова чувствует себя виноватым. Так иногда бывает – Ясуи говорит, не подумав, а Тайга ведь ранимый, ему и так сложно было привыкнуть к чужому человеку рядом, но вот слова его ещё задевают.

             - Прости, я не хотел, - сдаётся Кентаро и гладит Тайгу по волосам. – Ну, прости. Давай, поднимайся, я тебя причешу, поешь, и пойдём гулять.

            Тайга нехотя выползает из укрытия и зевает, прикрывая рот ладонью. Он поворачивается к Кентаро спиной (под его контролем, чтоб не дай бог не свалился с кровати) и чуть запрокидывает голову, пока тот снимает повязку.

             - Только глаза не открывай, ладно? Не хочу, чтобы ты напрягался, - просит Ясуи и за пару минут приводит взлохмаченные волосы в порядок, после чего возвращает повязку обратно и кладёт ладони ему на плечи. – Расслабься…

            Что Кентаро умеет делать на пять с плюсом, так это массаж. Он, конечно, печально вздыхает, ощущая под пальцами худющие плечи, но Тайга постепенно добирает вес до необходимого при его росте и это радует. Кентаро помнит, как впервые вызвался сделать легкий массаж после того, как Кёмото не слишком удачно упал и потянул ногу. Тайга умудрился даже поурчать от удовольствия, и с тех пор Кентаро его частенько балует.

             - Ты заварил тот самый кофе? - спрашивает Тайга, принюхиваясь. Ясуи знает, что на его губах улыбка, и говорит "именно". Миндальный дорогой кофе, принесённый как-то раз из дома, становится любимым напитком Тайги, который, к сожалению, ему не разрешают часто пить. Но Кентаро ведь иногда идёт вразрез с запретами.

            - А ещё я купил твои любимые пирожные, так что давай есть и собираться, а то времени на всё не хватит.

            И Кёмото слушается. Он привык к вниманию, к заботе и постоянной поддержке, в которой стал уверен. Он привык к Кентаро и знает, что его всегда возьмут за протянутую руку.

            Наверное, исключительно благодаря Кентаро Тайга всё ещё держится. Да, сложно, тяжело и больно принимать тот факт, что с каждым днём он видит всё хуже и хуже и становится всё беспомощней, но когда рядом есть человек, готовый поддержать, готовый жертвовать своим временем ради другого – это бесценно.

            Кентаро помогает ему собраться и берет за руку, предупреждая о порожках, ступеньках и прочих препятствиях на пути к месту планируемого отдыха, и иногда тихо посмеивается, когда Тайга спотыкается буквально на ровном месте.

             - Не возражаешь, если мы сегодня пройдемся чуть дольше обычного? – спрашивает Ясуи, поддерживая семенящего рядом Кёмото, и тот согласно кивает. Ему особо без разницы, идти дольше или меньше – всё равно повязка на глазах не даст увидеть ровным счётом ничего. – Хочу тебе кое-что показать.

             - Снова идёшь вразрез с правилами? – криво усмехается Тайга.

             - Ты против?

             - Нет. Как я могу быть против, если благодаря тебе я всё ещё могу запоминать детали мира, который скоро для меня исчезнет? – в голосе проскакивает горечь, но быстро исчезает, словно её и не было. – Что-то особенное? В честь чего?

             - Просто захотел, чтобы ты улыбнулся.… По-настоящему.

            Тайга не знает, куда деться от смущения, щёки вспыхивают бледно-розовым.

            Они и в самом деле идут очень долго, гораздо дольше, чем раньше. Кёмото слышит, как переговариваются мимо проходящие люди, как проезжают машины – а значит они где-то за пределами парка, и это вызывает некоторое беспокойство. Тайга от волнения снова спотыкается.

             - Куда ты меня ведешь?

             - Тебе страшно? – интересуется Ясуи и крепче сжимает пальцы на чужой руке, когда получает в ответ кивок. – Просто доверься, ничего страшного не случится. И не беспокойся, что мы так далеко, я получил разрешение вывести тебя за пределы установленной госпиталем зоны.

             - Хорошо.

            Остальной путь они идут молча.

            Тайга обращает внимание, что звуки становятся тише, шум авто почти перестаёт быть слышен, а вокруг пахнет свежей зеленью. Дорога почти незаметно поднимается, это чувствуется по тому, как с непривычки начинают уставать ноги от долгих прогулок, тем более в гору. Появляется небольшая отдышка.

             - Ещё совсем немного, - мягко говорит Кентаро и ободряюще сжимает в ладони тонкие пальцы. – Мы почти пришли.

            Когда они, наконец, останавливаются, Тайга чувствует себя уставшим. Он тяжело дышит, но на губах робеет улыбка - всё равно ему нравится идея выбраться куда-то дальше приевшегося парка. Кентаро не выпускает его руку и неожиданно Тайга чувствует, что его тянут вниз.

             - Садись, трава здесь очень мягкая.

            Кёмото опасливо опускается рядом с Кентаро. Он помнит, как однажды с кем-то из знакомых мальчишек с размаху бухнулся на кажущуюся мягкой траву и порезал ладони об острые листья. С тех пор он становится осторожнее, но Кентаро верит почти безоговорочно. Он проводит руками по густым низким травинкам и улыбается шире.

             - И правда. Кстати, где мы?

             - По-прежнему в нейтральной зоне, но на границе с оранжевой. Ты вряд ли здесь бывал. В получасе ходьбы отсюда кольцевая дорога для торговцев, её открывают трижды в неделю. Они привозят лекарства и прочие товары первой необходимости. Сегодня не торговый день, поэтому тут тихо.

            Тайга слушает с интересом. Он не разбирается в зонировании территории, но Ясуи объясняет всё просто и доступно. За оранжевой зоной идёт голубая, торговая, где можно затариться всем, чего пожелает душа (при наличии достаточного количества денег). Далее - фиолетовая, там располагается большинство учебных заведений и организаций, одно из которых и посещает Кентаро, хоть и без особого удовольствия. Ему не нравится военная стратегия и методы ведения войны с наименьшими потерями, но такова воля отца, а его принято слушаться.

            Ясуи рассказывает о делении в жилых кварталах. Желтые - бедняки, которым хватает средств на то, чтобы платить за жильё и скромно питаться на заработанные деньги, полученные на низкооплачиваемой, "непрестижной" работе. Зелёные - побогаче. Обычно именно зеленые занимают ведущие должности в организациях. И золотые, сидящие на той самой "престижной" работе и ни в чем не знающие ограничений благодаря хорошим заработкам. Конечно, большинство зазнаются, считая остальных слишком скучными и недостойными для общения со своими важными персонами, но есть и такие как Кентаро, добрые, открытые и сохранившие человечность в обилии власти и отсутствии ограничений.

            Среди этих всех цветовых разграничений есть закрытые для свободного доступа красные, военные, зоны, разбросанные на разном расстоянии друг от друга, чтобы контролировать ситуацию и не допускать проникновения в мирные территории. Кроме них имеются белые (нейтральные) зоны, приспособленные под больницы, госпитали и пункты оказания медицинской помощи. На них запрещено нападать и оказывать какое-либо влияние, но иногда случаются инциденты.

            Кентаро рассказывает много всего интересного, но про серую и чёрную зоны знает совсем немного. А точнее только то, что черная находится в непрерывной войне и беспорядках, которые не удаётся полностью усмирить, а соседняя с ними серая зона сильно от этого страдает. Конечно, благодаря откровениям Тайги он знает обо всём ужасе практически из первых рук, но этого всё равно не хватает для полной картины. Тем более эта тема весьма болезненна для Кёмото, поэтому быстро сводится на нет.

            Время переваливает за полдень, когда солнце начинает припекать темные макушки, и парни перебираются под дерево, скрываясь в спасительной тени.

            - Всегда мечтал пройтись по краю крыши и смотреть с высоты на всё, - мечтательно выдыхает Тайга, запрокидывая голову и открывая светлую, не тронутую загаром шею с резким, выступающим треугольником, кадыком. - У нас от налётов почти все крыши были разрушены, а те, что уцелели... страшно было по ним ходить. Бетонные края то и дело обсыпались. Один раз какой-то мальчишка даже сорвался, и мне стало ещё страшнее к ним приближаться.

            Он сцепляет руки за головой и словно смотрит в небо через плотную ткань, закрывающую глаза.

             - Но я всё ещё хочу пройтись, хотя знаю, что это уже невозможно..., - в голосе снова проскальзывает горечь и будто оседает на языке несмываемым налётом.

             - Пройдёшься, обещаю.

            Тайга резко оборачивается и думает, что ослышался. Он ждёт, что Кентаро усмехнётся или любым другим способом покажет, что просто неудачно пошутил, но тот молчит и в этом молчании ощущается непоколебимая уверенность.

             - Спасибо, - одними губами шепчет Тайга. - За надежду.

            Они возвращаются обратно в госпиталь, когда начинает темнеть и на улицы ложится вечерняя прохлада. Кентаро провожает Тайгу в палату, обнимает и обещает снова прийти совсем скоро.

            Тайга ждёт, день за днём. Прислушивается к каждому шороху открываемой двери, к чужим голосам медсестёр и врачей, но не слышит единственного, самого важного. Его охватывает паника, когда Кентаро не появляется ни через неделю, ни через две. А потом обида. Едкая, безжалостная и солёная, как подушка, впитавшая море слёз, когда Тайга от отчаянья не спал ночи напролёт.

            Он снова и снова спрашивает, не приходил ли Кентаро, не появлялся ли, но каждый раз слышит равнодушное "нет", и его мир, в котором Ясуи стал лучиком света, крошится, как те бетонные крыши из прошлого, грозя засыпать тяжелыми обломками.

            Тайга злится и словно в отместку за такое безмолвное предательство бунтует - снимает повязку и читает всё, что попадается ему под руку: книги о путешествиях, природе, исторические повести и сказки, которые отдаются в мыслях голосом Кентаро, читающего их Тайге на ночь. Как результат, зрение не выдерживает такой нагрузки и погружает мир Кёмото во мрак, которого он так боялся.

            И с этого момента его жизнь меняется. Сначала Кёмото перестаёт разговаривать, потом есть, а после и вовсе настолько погружается в себя, что просто перестаёт реагировать на то, что происходит вокруг. Его удерживают от нескольких попыток вскрыть себе руки разбитой стеклянной посудой, подсаживают на успокоительное и переводят в левое крыло.

 

            Ясуи ничего об этом не знает, находясь под домашним арестом. Ему запрещают видеться с Тайгой и запрещают вообще появляться на пороге того госпиталя. Он не может принять мысль, сказанную отцом в начале знакомства с Тайгой "Играйся, пока есть возможность. Когда он ослепнет, то станет тебе не нужен. Кому нужна сломанная игрушка?". Он не может поверить, что намерение оградить сына от бесполезной суеты и беспокойства примет такой решительный оборот. Все доводы оказываются жалкими и никчёмными, разбивающимися, словно дождевые капли о гладкую металлическую крышу. Его не принимают всерьёз, не верят и не хотят понимать.

            Кентаро упрямо пытается добиться своего, отстоять желание видеться с Тайгой или хотя бы знать, что с ним. Он отказывается ходить на занятия и, пожалуй, впервые за всё время ругается с отцом - серьёзно, громко и обвиняюще. Говорит всё, что вертится на языке, не особо заботясь о том, насколько это нагло и некультурно по отношению к старшему. И впервые за всё время получает отрезвляющую пощечину вместе со словами, обжигающими горло.

             - Нет больше твоей игрушки! Если тебя это успокоит, то его больше нет!

            Кентаро, кажется, будто его мир тоже меркнет, неудержимо, стремительно. Он достаточно долго был с Тайгой, чтобы выстроить логическую цепочку, что могла привести к такому исходу. Да, именно потому, что он слишком хорошо знает Тайгу, он поверил.

            И вместе с бесконечными слезами, льющимися из глаз, на него ложится неподъемное, удушающее чувство вины. Он виноват во всём. Что не воспринял всерьёз слова отца, ведь если бы ещё тогда понял, чем это всё могло обернуться, то не было бы тех счастливых месяцев, проведённых с Тайгой. Виноват в том, что так сильно привязался к незнакомому человеку, теряющему зрение, стал для него всем миром и обрел собственный мир в его лице. Виноват, что позволял себе думать о чём-то большем, практически несбыточном, но это согревало его изнутри, словно завернутое в пушистый плед горячее солнце. Виноват, что из-за этой привязанности Тайга стал слабее и не выдержал. Во всём виноват.

           Кентаро теряет прежнее рвение и возвращается к занятиям. Ему кажется, будто все эмоции схлынули, подобно отливу в океане, после известия. Его как будто выпотрошили изнутри, оставив пустую оболочку, лишенную всяких чувств. Все действия на автомате, не замечая ничего вокруг. И так было бы дальше, если бы однажды его не окликнул незнакомый парень в темных джинсах, белой футболке и кепке с низко опущенным на глаза козырьком.

             - Ясуи? Ты же Ясуи, да?

             - Мы знакомы? - прищуривается Кентаро, но совершенно не узнаёт своего собеседника.

             - Вряд ли ты замечал меня, когда спешил на очередную свиданку с Тайгой, - чуть усмехается парень, отчего его губы странно изгибаются. - Я там на камерах сижу, особо никуда не высовываюсь. Кстати, куда ты пропал, тут столько всего произошло, особенно с Тайгой...

             - Хватит! - резко обрывает его Ясуи, чувствуя, как на груди сжимается стальной обруч, мешая дышать. - Ни слова о нём.

             - Мм, вы поссорились что ли? - недоверчиво тянет незнакомец, а Кентаро кажется, что если услышит ещё хоть слово про Тайгу, то без зазрения совести ударит этого нахала, смеющего так открыто издеваться. - Жаль, если это так. Не хочешь помириться? Может, если ты придешь, это хоть как-то на него подействует. К нему никто не приходит... Печально смотреть, как он угасает без тебя.

            Ясуи сжимает кулаки, готовый к удару, который заставит этого мальчишку замолчать и понять, наконец, что это бестактно, так говорить об умер... Мысль обрывается, когда до Кентаро обрывками доходит смысл сказанного.

             - ... ч-что?

             - Ау, ты где вообще? - перед ним машут ладонью и неожиданно громко щелкают пальцами. - Ты меня слышишь?

             - Так Тайга, он... жив?!

             - А ты что, думал наоборот? - глаза парня удивленно округляются и он добавляет, - выходит, думал.

            Этот день меняет Кентаро. Возвращает надежду в сердце и затягивает все те шрамы, которые он успел себе оставить нескончаемыми терзаниями и чувством вины перед Тайгой. Хагия Кейго, тот самый парень "на камерах", рассказывает, что случилось за время "домашнего ареста" Ясуи и времени, когда он думал, что Тайги уже нет в живых. Он же сообщает о переводе Тайги в левое крыло, рассказывает о пропусках и прочих особенностях.

             - Почему ты мне помогаешь? - недоверчиво интересуется Кентаро, когда Хагия обещает сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы устроить встречу.

             - Потому что ты хороший человек, а Тайга заслужил быть счастливым, насколько это вообще возможно в его состоянии.

            Ясуи чувствует, как краснеет.

            Следующие две недели он тратит на новые ссоры с отцом из-за открывшейся правды, снова и снова доказывает, что хочет идти своей дорогой, даже если она окажется неправильной. Хочет сам выбирать, что ему нужно и хочет сам быть ответственным за свой выбор. Кентаро не знает, сколько нервных клеток погибает в этой войне, но самое главное, что ему удаётся в какой-то степени отстоять своё мнение и добиться разрешения увидеть Тайгу.

            Спустя пару дней он стоит перед госпиталем с яркой пластиковой карточкой в руках и колотящимся в груди сердцем. Почти два месяца назад он последний раз видел Тайгу и обещал скорую встречу. Жаль, что она так припозднилась.

            Его встречает Кейго за мониторами и одобрительно кивает, показывая, что всё в порядке.

             - Будь аккуратнее. Думаю, он на тебя обижен. Объясни всё так, чтобы он понял.

             - Постараюсь.

            Он прикладывает карточку к панели и та загорается мягким зелёным светом, а тяжелая дверь с тихим шипением отъезжает в сторону.

             - Седьмая палата по левой стороне, - бросают ему в спину.

            Волнение накрывает с головой, грозя задавить своей массой, но Кентаро держится. Он думает, что скажет Тайге? Расскажет всё, как есть или сначала извинится, что встреча состоялась так поздно и при таких обстоятельствах? Он чувствует, как накатывают чувства, будто мощный штормовой прилив, разбивающийся о песчаные берега.

            Он всего минуту смотрит на спящего Тайгу через узкое толстое стекло в двери, после прикладывает карточку к панели и та загорается огненно-красным.

            "Доступ запрещён".

             - Что за...? - недоуменно вскидывает брови Кентаро и снова припечатывает пластик к экрану, который вспыхивает красным.

            "Доступ запрещён".

            "Доступ запрещён".

            "Доступ запрещён".

            Ясуи кажется, будто мир меркнет в очередной раз, и приходит понимание. Отец ни за что не согласился бы на условия Кентаро без каких-либо действий со своей стороны. Поэтому его не пускают дальше. Ему дали возможность увидеть Тайгу и убедиться, что тот жив - на большее можно не рассчитывать.

            Глаза начинают неприятно чесаться, но Кентаро сдерживает себя. Не здесь. Не при Тайге, не при Кейго, которому вообще не стоит видеть это разочарование. И как назло тот появляется в поле зрения.

             - Я ухожу, - тихо бормочет Ясуи, с трудом отводя глаза от лежащего на койке пациента с тонкой трубкой капельницы в руке. - Дальше мне не пройти.

             -Чушь! - неожиданно зло шипит Кейго, вырывает из рук красный прямоугольник с закругленными углами и с размаху припечатывает к панели. - Не для того ты проделал этот путь, чтобы уйти ни с чем!

            Та вспыхивает мягким зеленым отсветом, и дверь плавно отъезжает в сторону. Кейго толкает его в палату и заходит следом. Кентаро кажется, будто мальчишка слишком самоуверен и предостерегающе перехватывает чужое запястье, когда он намеревается содрать с кожи пластырь и вытащить из вены иглу капельницы.

             - Это всего лишь успокоительное, оно подаётся постоянно, потому что у него короткий срок воздействия. Минут двадцать и он придёт в себя.

            Кентаро соглашается, садится рядом и принимается ждать.

             - Как тебе удалось? Что ты сделал? - внезапно спрашивает он у Хагии, собирающегося возвращаться на свой пост.

             - Взломал чип на твоей карте и систему доступа.

             - Ты понимаешь, как тебе за это влетит? - в ужасе прошептал Кентаро и вновь ощутил укол вины, на этот раз в адрес мальчишки. - Это же незаконно!

             - Да плевать, - небрежно отмахивается тот и улыбается. - Главное, что я помог в хорошем деле, остальное неважно.

            Кентаро остаётся один на один с Тайгой. Все слова, которые он хотел сказать и к которым готовился, незаметно исчезают из мыслей, оставляя лишь мерное дыхание и волнительное ожидание.

            Тайга приходит в себя, но вместо привычного спокойствия, текущего по венам, чувствует холодный, сковывающий страх. Он испуганно распахивает глаза, но ничего не меняется – вокруг всё та же безжизненная тьма, что и раньше.

             - Тайга…

            Парень замирает, решив, что ему почудилось. Очередная галлюцинация, вызванная долгим не-присутствием и острой необходимостью в этом самом присутствии. Он ждёт, но в ответ лишь тишина.

             - Показалось, - обречённо выдыхает Тайга, но тут же вновь слышит тихое «Эй, Тайга» и чувствует прикосновение, слишком реальное для галлюцинации. – Кто здесь? Кентаро…?!

             - Да, это я. Я здесь, с тобой.

             - Где ты был? Почему ты меня бросил? Обещал же…

            Тайга говорит сбивчиво и путано, его голос дрожит от слёз, но Ясуи всё понимает. Понимает и извиняется за всё, что случилось. Он по-прежнему считает себя виноватым во многом и просит прощения, долго и упорно. Кентаро помнит слова Кейго об обиде и действительно перехватывает эти нотки в его голосе, в изгибе губ и грустных вздохах. Он садится рядом с ним, мягко берет его руку в свою ладонь и радуется в душе, что Тайга воспринимает это спокойно, без попыток вырваться. Он рассказывает всё со своей стороны, ничего не утаивая и не скрывая, даже период, когда считал Тайгу мертвым. Кентаро очень надеется, что сможет донести до раненого сердца все те чувства, которые хранит в себе и очень хочет верить, что между ними всё станет как прежде.

             - У меня только один шанс, рассказать тебе всё это. Отец вряд ли пустит к тебе снова в ближайшее время, поэтому я должен сейчас знать, что ты обо всём этом думаешь.

             Тайга долго молчит, слепо уставившись в потолок.

             - Сложно всё. Я могу тебе снова верить?

             - Можешь! Если я добился одной встречи, добьюсь и ещё. Я больше тебя одного не оставлю, - голос у Кентаро решительный и звонкий. Тайга ещё немного молчит, а потом сжимает свои пальцы в чужой руке.

             - Тогда всё хорошо.

            И это на самом деле так. Кентаро не обещает, что сможет часто приходить из-за конфликтов с отцом, но обещает что-то с этим сделать. Взамен он просит Тайгу только об одном – верить. И тот соглашается, потому что это единственное, что даёт ему силы жить дальше.

 

            Кентаро с трудом удаётся найти компромисс с отцом и выбить разрешение на свободное посещение госпиталя, в том числе получить неограниченный пропуск в левое крыло. Кроме этого, он просит не привлекать ни к какой ответственности Хагию за незаконный взлом системы допуска. В обмен он соглашается учиться там, где выберет отец, даже если это будет не по нраву самому Кентаро. Чем-то приходится жертвовать, и он выбирает свободу в выборе будущей работы ради того, чтобы иметь возможность быть с дорогим человеком.

            Проходит еще пара месяцев ожидания, и Кентаро, наконец, собирает необходимую сумму для врачебного вмешательства и попытки восстановить утраченное зрение Тайги. Он не просит об этом отца или ещё кого-либо, а делает всё сам – где-то экономит, где-то подрабатывает. Он не сообщает Тайге о том, откуда внезапно берутся деньги на операцию, но до безумия рад видеть счастливую улыбку, даже если шанс на успех не так уж и велик.

           

            Тайгу переводят из левого крыла с первым снегом. Необходимость в постоянном ношении пропуска отпадает, и Ясуи безо всяких проблем пропускают к нему в палату.

            Тайга сидит на кровати, крепко сжав кулаки на коленях. Темные волосы рассыпались по плечам, под длинной челкой почти не видно повязки, всё ещё закрывающей глаза. Он заметно волнуется.

             - Привет, - тихо говорит Кентаро, присаживаясь рядом и убирая темную прядь за ухо. Тайга поворачивает голову в его сторону на голос. – Пойдешь со мной?

             - Куда?

             - Тебе понравится.

            Ясуи помогает одеться, наматывает вокруг шеи пушистый теплый шарф и берёт Тайгу за руку. Он с улыбкой наблюдает, как уверенно тот поднимается по ступенькам, ориентируясь на подсказки, и выводит Тайгу на крышу госпиталя. Она припорошена белой пудрой, но на улице на удивление не холодно.

             - Иди сюда, - Кентаро ведёт Тайгу к краю крыши, огороженному решеткой, и помогает забраться на широкое возвышение. Тот обхватывает пальцами холодный металл и кривит губы.

             - Надо было перчатки взять.

             - Прости.

            Ясуи подходит к нему со спины и прикасается пальцами к повязке, словно спрашивая разрешение. Будто это вопрос, повисший в воздухе «Готов?».

             - Давай.

            Она мягко соскальзывает вниз, но глаза у него по-прежнему закрыты - страшно. Кентаро становится рядом с ним и накрывает длинную ладонь своей. Долгие месяцы ожидания, наконец, закончились, но результат пока ещё неизвестен.

             - Можешь открывать.

            Тайге кажется, будто он снова ослеп, но теперь всё было слишком белым и ярким. Глаза с непривычки заслезились. Проморгавшись, Тайга смог различить заснеженные деревья, расфокусированные крыши зданий вдалеке и прокатанные автомобилями улицы. Внизу простиралась ровная, ещё никем не тронутая снежная поляна.

             - Пройтись по краю я тебе ещё не дам, но думаю теперь это более чем осуществимо, - улыбнулся Кентаро, когда Тайга повернулся к нему и протянул руку, трогая пальцами темно-русые пряди чуть ниже ушей.

             - Последний раз, когда я тебя видел, они были длиннее и светлее. И вот такие, - он выгибает прядь наружу забавным завитком. Кентаро начинает смеяться. – Что?

            - Ничего.

            С низкого неба начинает валить пушистый снег, и Тайга прячет замерзшую руку в карман. Другая по-прежнему накрыта ладонью Кентаро. Тому очень хочется обнять Тайгу, показать, как он рад удачной операции, но почему-то сейчас он робеет, как влюбленная девчонка.

            И Тайга делает это за него, прижимаясь всем телом и наблюдая, как за спиной кружит снег, опускаясь на крышу и оседая на волосах и куртке белыми пятнами. Он шепчет едва различимое «спасибо» и закрывает глаза, точно зная, что тьма больше не вернётся.


End file.
